Seeing It From Both Sides
by Lamanth
Summary: TWO SHOT – One night, two different points of view. Why is it letting go is always the hardest thing to do? [MaxMathilda] [AU] [Lemon]
1. Hopeless Case

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

TWO SHOT – Max/Mathilda. AU. One night, two different points of view. Why is it letting go is always the hardest thing to do? Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head, it was inspired by a picture of Matilda that can be seen on my home page. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

**Muse**: Max and Matti, huh? Sounds cute.

Lamb: Yeah that's what people tend to think.

**Muse:** Why? What have you done this time?

Lamb: Not telling. You'll just have to read and find out. Now Dedi if you please.

_Dedi:_ Just for the record I don't trust you Lamb. Anyway this fic is dedicated to **shadowphoenix101**, just cus we luv her so much. So **shadowphoenix101** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_All this pain begins to feel like pleasure,_

_With my tears you'd make a sea a desert,_

_Salt my wounds and I'll keep saying thank you,

* * *

_

**Seeing It From Both Sides**

Chapter One: Hopeless Case

Max stood outside of the apartment, clutching her note in his hands.

_I'm leaving in the morning,_ it read. _If you want to see me one last time, you know where to find me._

Yes, he mused, he knew where to find her. And he had come, thinking that he wanted to see her more than anything. But now that he was here, he was more than a little nervous. But this was her last night in town and it was true that he would probably never see her again. Summoning his courage, he put her note in his pocket and knocked on her door.

"Come in," a sultry voice called from inside. He opened the door and was immediately surprised. All of the lights were off and there was no sign of anyone in the apartment. She always did like making grand entrances, but this time, he was a little unnerved. Shrugging it off, he wandered around the room, examining the place. Not much had changed since the last time he had been here, although it had been almost a year ago.

_Has it been a year already?_ he wondered. It seemed like only yesterday that he had last been here. He made his way to the front window and stared at the city below. Everything looked the same as it had back then. Even he had not changed since then. He was still madly in love with her, still caught up in her spell, still her prisoner. He let his mind drift back to their shared past.

He had first met her when they were both in high school. They had been in the science club together. He had liked her the moment he saw her. She was beautiful, smart, funny, talented, everything he could ever hope for a girl to be. Soft pale pink hair, cut short and choppy around her face adding to the pixie like air she gave off. He had fallen hard for her. He followed her around like a lost little puppy, hoping that one day she would return his feelings. He was still waiting for her even after she graduated. He began to lose hope, but he continued to try anyway. He had talked to her online when they were still in school, and now it was his only connection to her. He talked to her every chance he could. Soon, it seemed like she had relented. Sure enough, they began to get together in person. For Max, it was a dream come true. She went off to college that next school year, but the campus was close to home so she would come home on weekends and holidays.

Their first time was on one such occasion. It was her Christmas present to him. Max had readily agreed, though he was unsure about the events as they unfolded. She was into a lot of things that Max had never even thought about before. But he accepted the handcuffs and the whip and everything else that she saw fit to use. It was even fun, for awhile. He had thought he was happy. He thought that nothing could go wrong.

But she became more distant after a few months. Max didn't know why. He didn't know if he had done something to upset her or if she just thought it was time to move on. He tried calling her but she didn't answer his phone calls. He tried to contact her online but she had blocked his messages. The separation was hard for Max. He loved her. At least, he thought he did. But he was stuck in limbo, at the moment. He didn't want to just give up, but she would neither return to him nor let him move on. She seemed to have some hold on him that she just wasn't ready to give up yet. Sure enough, she contacted him some months later asking him to come to her apartment. Thus began the cycle. She would stop talking to him for awhile, teasing him, proving that he was helpless to leave her. Then, whenever she was in the mood for a little fun, she would contact him. He would go to her apartment and let her have her way with him. This part of the cycle would last anywhere from a few days to a month, but never more. And she did everything she could to prove that it was just sex, that he meant nothing to her. She laughed at him for thinking that their relationship has ever been anything special. She laughed when he told her that he loved her. She would call him weak and naïve for believing that he ever had an honest chance with her and for not being able to let go.

"You are mine," she would say. "And you did this to yourself."

Max sighed, his breath fogging up the window. She was right, after all. He was hopelessly weak. He hadn't seen her in almost a year, yet here he was again. He couldn't escape from her even now. Max was startled out of his reverie by the sound of her voice.

"I knew you couldn't resist," she whispered in his ear. "You never could."

Her hands, in cased in long finger-less black glovers, ghosted across the front of his body, already undoing the buttons of his shirt and caressing his skin. Max was already on edge just being in her apartment and his body quickly responded to her attentions. Max moaned slightly at the contact. She knew enough about him to know exactly how he liked to be touched. She was already driving him crazy but he wanted more. But when he said as much, she simply smirked again. She made eye contact with his reflection. Her intense cherry eyes mocking and when she spoke again, her voice was harder than before.

"You should know by now that this is not about you. You are not here because I wish to please you. You are here to please me. You are mine. Appreciate what you are given and do not ask for anything more. You are lucky to be here, after all."

Max nodded dumbly at her words and she flashed him a devilish smile.

"Come with me to the bedroom." She purred and took a step back and watched as he turned around and followed her to the bedroom as ordered, removing his pants and shoes in the process. Max watch her as she walked in front of him, close enough that he could have reached out and touched her. Her dress was of slinky black silk, with short sleeves that cupped her shoulders before running smoothly up to cover her slender neck. cut short so the it barely covered her firm behind and shifted and clung to her elf like figure as she moved. Max stared mesmerised at the few inches of bare ivory skin that showed between the bottom of her dress and the top of her sheer black stockings, most of her soft flesh was hidden from his view but the memory of the feel of her made him give an involuntary shudder. He was reminded once again of how weak he was, but he pushed that thought from his mind, determined to enjoy this night.

The sight that greeted him as he entered the bedroom was all too familiar. The leather bindings were present on the bedposts, ready to hold him in place while she ravished him. Various other implements lay ready and waiting on shelves around the room. But there was something new present tonight. A video camera stood off to the side of the bed. Max stared at the device, his bright blue eyes wide.

"What's that matter? Are you camera shy?" She mocked. Shaking his head, he moved to the bed in a resigned nature. This seemed to please her to no end. She tied him to the bedposts as usual, then moved to turn the camera on. She stood at the end of the bed and very slowly began to remove her clothes. The sensation of silk rippling across her body causing her to moan softly with delight. Max couldn't help but get hard just watching her. It didn't matter that he was mentally beating himself up over his situation or that there was a camera filming all of it. The sight of her pale, smooth skin being revealed to him inch by painstaking inch aroused him again. She removed the last of her clothing before slinking over the foot of the bed and crawling over him like a cat that had its pray trapped with no hope of escape. Taking his cue from her position, he tilted his head up and began licking one of her breasts. She leaned closer to him so he could get more contact. She sighed in satisfaction and shifted a bit so that he could give her other breast the same attention. Meanwhile, her hands roamed over his body, her nails scratching lightly over sensitive spots that made him react even as he mentally groaned. She openly laughed at him.

"It amazes me that you fall for that every time," she mused, before lowering herself onto him.

She came twice before letting him fall asleep, though she did not release him from his bonds.

When Max woke the next morning, the apartment was empty. She was gone without so much as a goodbye. But that didn't really surprise him after all this time. He noticed that she had the decency to untie him before she left, though. He found his clothes, dressed, and was about to leave, when he noticed something on the counter. It was a video tape, presumably the one they had made the night before. There was a note attached to it. _Something to remember me by,_ it read. Max doubted that he would need the tape to remember her. But he took it with him anyway.

His last thought as he left the apartment was that he really was a hopeless case.

* * *

**Muse:** WHAT!?!? You made Matti a dominatrix?

Lamb: Yeah!

**Muse:** Cute little Matti!? You're either out of your mind or you're crazy! You must be crazy!!

Lamb: No I'm out of mind, cus you're in there!

_Dedi:_ OK, I think Lamb and Muse are about to try and kill each other so please review to let me know if I should stop them so we can post the second part. Anyway **shadowphoenix101 **I hope you liked it.

Please R and R as I'd love to know what you thought

Big luv see ya

Lamb


	2. Crying On The Inside

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

TWO SHOT – Max/Mathilda. AU. One night, two different points of view. Why is it letting go is always the hardest thing to do? Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head, it was inspired by a picture of Matilda that can be seen on my home page. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamb: First I just want to day a big thank you to **Mazeem,** Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, **dong-chun-mei,** Zephyr Blue, **shadowphoenix101** and HiddenPortrait. Who all reviewed that first half of this. (glomps them all) You guys all kick ass!

_Dedi:_ Yeah they do.

**Muse: **Anyway on to more Matti and Max mutilation. (glares at Lamb)

Lamb: Oh yeah, which reminds me. Dedi.

Dedi: Yeah this is dedicated to **Zephyr Blue**, who wrote a really sweet Max/Matti oneshot, which inspired Lamb to write a fic with the two of them. There how ever the similarity ends, as Lamb can't seem to write anything without twisting everyone beyond recognition. So **Zephyr Blue** this is for you.

Lamb: Thanks Dedi, as always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_If I say my heart is sore,_

_Sounds like a cheap metaphor,_

_So I won't repeat it no more,

* * *

_

**Seeing It From Both Sides**

Chapter Two: Crying On The Inside

Mathilda sat on her bed, twisting the hem of her black dress in her fingers, waiting nervously for the knock that might never come. Why would it? She hadn't seen Max in a year or more. Why would he suddenly drop everything to rush over here?

_Because he always does,_ she thought to herself. _He always comes whenever I ask him to._ And for some inexplicable reason, that thought brought Mathilda great comfort.

At that moment, she heard the knock. A slight smile tugged at her lips, she told him to come in, though she made no move to greet him. She heard his footsteps as he crossed her living room to stand in front of the window. She silently moved to the door of her bedroom and pushed it open just a crack so that she can watch him. See without being seen. He was staring out of the window, obviously lost in thought. Mathilda let her mind drift back to her senior year of high school.

The first time she had seen him, she hadn't really given him a second thought. He was just another immature freshman. She had more important things to worry about, than the athletic blond with large blue eyes. She tried her best to ignore him that year, though that was difficult with him following her around like a little lost puppy. But she didn't have time to deal with freshman admirers. Not that she could have dated him even if she had wanted to. Her mother would never allow it, much less her insane stepfather. She was his, after all, and no other man's.

The thought made Mathilda shudder, even now years later the memory of his clammy hands on her makes feel physically sick. She still couldn't believe that her mother had been so blind all those years. How could you not notice that your husband is both sexually and physically abusing your only child? Mathilda almost cried just thinking about it, but she willed the tears away. It was not the time for self-pity.

Mathilda thought back to her graduation. She had been so happy, mostly because it meant she would soon be moving out of the house. She had jumped at the chance to live on campus, even though her college was close to home. Unfortunately, that summer, her stepfather decided to grace her with enough of his attention to last her for the entire time she'd be gone.

Mathilda was wary of going out of the house, in case someone saw the bruises and started asking difficult questions. She knew that she would never be able to tell anyone what was going on. She had tried in the past, to no avail. That was most likely because her stepfather was a cop and everyone always took his side. Choosing to take the would of a man dedicated to hold up the law over that of a child with an over active imagination. That's all they would say, that she was making up stories. So Mathilda sat in front of her computer every day for hours on end. Her computer was her only connection to the outside world. That's when Max contacted her online. She had never really talked to him much before but she jumped at the chance to talk to anyone who didn't want to hurt her.

Mathilda quickly found out just how much Max cared for her, and found solace in his soothing, gentle, affectionate words. The pain she felt began to ease after talking with him for awhile, so she decided to start meeting him in person. She was truly happy when she was with him. She was glad for once that her college was close to home, since she would be able to come home to see him on weekends and holidays.

Mathilda was very nervous about their first time. Her stepfather always tried to be overly affectionate during sex and Mathilda was afraid of the same thing happening to her. She didn't want to hear "I love you" from Max. She didn't want to be reminded of the man who could beat her one minute and would try too kiss her senseless the next. So she decided to change all the rules and put herself in control. She tested Max's loyalty with those handcuffs, it was true, but she also gave him an excuse to leave her and move on with his life. She showed him just how twisted and messed up she really was and gave him an excuse to just walk away. Maybe, deep down, she even wanted him to walk away.

But he didn't. He accepted every kinky little thing she threw at him and even seemed to enjoy it. She thought about asking him why he went along with everything she did, but she could predict his answer.

_As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter. I care about you and I'm not going to leave you because of this._

She could just picture the look on his face when he would say that. It made her happy to think that he felt that way about her, but it frightened her, too. Mathilda was afraid of people getting too close to her. And since Max wouldn't back off, she had to do it herself. She became increasingly distant, only contacting him every few months. For some reason, she couldn't seem to let go completely. She tried everything she could to try and shake him from her, but a part of her always broke down and sent him another invitation. She had thought that she had finally gotten over him this time, but she had hesitated at the last minute and sent him her final note. She was moving away for her first real job, but she couldn't leave without seeing him one last time. So now he was back here in her living room after a year, though it seemed like only yesterday that he was last here.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Mathilda quietly opened the door the rest of the way and padded across the living room to greet her guest. She was determined to just enjoy this night as much as possible. She even had a special surprise set up in the bedroom. She smirked to herself at the thought of how Max would react to the video camera. _Oh yes,_ she thought. _This will be a night to remember._

And indeed it was. As she lay there next to him in the early hours of the morning, she sighed contentedly. He had not disappointed her. He was still as eager as ever to please her, putting her needs and desires before his own. She was a bit repentant, as she always was after one of these little sessions, but she pushed that thought away. She got up, showered, changed, and started to leave the apartment, but she caught sight of the video camera. She pulled the tape out of the camera, scribbled a note, and attached it to the tape. She left it on the counter where he would be sure to notice it. Then she left the apartment.

She had a few hours before the movers were scheduled to show up to collect her furniture and she wanted to give Max time to vacate the apartment before she returned. She didn't want to face him one more time. She decided to stop by her favourite little coffee shop for some breakfast.

Mathilda sat at a little round table near one of the shop's large windows, her hot chocolate cradled in both hands. She gazed out of the window thoughtfully before she locked eyes with her own reflection. She studied herself in the window for a moment. She didn't look much different now than she had when she and Max had first met. Large cherry red eyes blank and empty, her hair still light pink and razored pixie like round her face. She was older, that much was obvious. But she still had the same expressionless face. She supposed it came of always having to hide her true feelings behind a mask of ease and happiness. She was still hiding her true feelings. She hadn't lived at home for years now and her stepfather hadn't been able to touch her since she moved out. But she still had pain to hide. Mathilda might still laugh and smile like she used to. But she was still crying on the inside, too.

* * *

Lamb: There now dose that explain to everyone why Matti is the way she is with Max?

**Muse: **Yeah but I still don't like it.

Lamb: And do I care if you like it or not?

_Dedi:_ Ding round two! Anyway **Zephyr Blue** I hope you liked it. (goes to separate Muse and Lamb, again)

Please R and R, as I'd love to know what you thought

Happy New Year

Big luv see ya

Lamb


End file.
